Best Christmas Present Yet
by ashleycanhavetalent2
Summary: Sam's and Carly's heart warming Christmas moment. CAM. Complete.


A/N: I just thought I'll whip up something. Very last minute, but hey... At least I tried. It also only took 42 minutes. XD If you're not SimplySeddie skip to "To: Sam 3..."

* * *

**To: SimplySeddie**

**Subject: Realization**

**Message:**

I really want to make this collaboration we've mentioned. I think, I have found a way how we should do the collaboration we've been planning. Now, I have no idea what we should do for this mini project we have in mind but I think we should just write back and forth. I write one chapter, and you write the other. No length needed. Just let our fingers run free across our keyboards. This is a little one shot for you, unless you want to continue it. X)

* * *

**To: Sam 3**

**Hey, are you going to sleepover today?**

Sam smiled at the small request that her friend had made. She always went over with or without the question being asked so it didn't really matter if Carly texted her or not. But just knowing that Carly wanted the wild blonde to go over for the night made her heart swell.

**To: 3 Carls**

**Of course. :***

Carly blushed at the kiss-y face that Sam had put in the text. Even though they have been going out for a while now, the idea still flustered the brunette. So it was involuntary to flush bright red.

**To: Sam 3**

**Cool, make sure you bring extras.**

Sam loved how straight out Carly was with her. But, being Sam and all, she couldn't help but let a playful smirk dance across her facial features. Let's see how red Carly can get.

**To: 3 Carls**

**:9 Is this ride gonna get wet?**

Even though the idea was, well, arousing to Carly she couldn't help but be offended at this. Was that all Sam was thinking about before she came over? True. They loved to mess around, and Sam especially loved to dirty talk, but that wasn't the main purpose of their sleepovers.

**To: Sam 3**

**I was talking about bringing extra clothes, not panties. All of my stuff is dirty, so you can't borrow anything to wear... Is that really all you think about?**

Well, Sam didn't ALWAYS think about that. She is, maybe, kind of a pervert. But only with Carly behind closed doors. She didn't really see the big deal. If anything Carly should be flattered that Sam was so attracted to such a girly girl. Especially since most people like that bugged her to no end. And it was ONLY with Carly. Sam had, and still has, a problem saying that she's attracted to girls. It was better for her, and everyone else, if she said she was Carly-sexual instead of homosexual.

**To: 3 Carls**

**No. it's not what i always think about. and you know i HATE that word.**

Maybe Carly was over reacting. Maybe it was just all in her head. Sam just hoped she didn't have no turn into a sissy girl that needed to fix everything with saying how she really felt, and what she was thinking. She hated when she had no other choice in the matter, and had to spew out her emotions. It made her seem weak. She hated being weak. Especially in front of the one person she cared about the most.

**To: Sam 3**

**Okay, sorry. You're still coming, right?**

Sam smiled as she viewed the text in the lobby. She quickly went up the stairs to the Shay's apartment.

**To: 3 Carls**

**Why wouldn't I? I love you. No matter what :***

Sam entered the apartment, said hello to Spencer and rushed up to Carly's bedroom. Right when Carly finished reading the text Sam wrapped her arms around Carly's small waist. And whispered, "I really do love you... You know that, right?" Carly nodded as Sam leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Forever and ever." She placed butterfly kisses down her neck to stop at the nape of her neck.

She bit into the flesh, tracing the mark, then sucking on it violently. "I'm sorry, Carls... I don't have any money, or a bright future to carry you away to. But I can give you my love. So for this Christmas, I want to give you the best night of your life... So you can always remember how much I really love you." She ran one hand down to the buttons of Carly's skirt while the other played with the brunette strands. She nibbled Carly's ear then she blew in a hushed whisper, "I love you." For the forth time in less then five minutes, she said she loved Carly. Being the first time she said it as in love-love, not friend love-love, it was too over whelming. Carly cried into Sam's shoulder. Sam held her and whispered sweet nothings as they sat on the bed.

"I-I love you too." Carly voice cracked but it was the most beautiful sound to Sam's ears. Best Christmas Present... So far.


End file.
